vampiremaskeradefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Freddy Connors
Frederic "Freddy" Connors war ein vergleichsweise junger Kainit vom Clan Brujah, der ursprünglich aus Washington stammte. Geboren in der Zeit vor dem 1. Weltkrieg und während dieser Zeit aufgewachsen trat Freddy, ambitioniert und patriotisch, den Streitkräften Amerikas im 2. Weltkrieg bei, um gegen die Diktaturen und Feinde der freien Welt zu kämpfen. Während des Krieges wurde Er in seiner Einheit von seinem Captain, Jonathan Horvath, in einen Vampir verwandelt, nachdem Er sich eine schwere Schussverletzung zugezogen hatte, aber nicht willens war, den Kampf aufzugeben. Er war bei der Landung in der Normandie, dem "D-Day" dabei und wurde dort Zeuge, wie andere Vampire Ihre sterblichen Kameraden für Ihr eigenes Überleben opferten. Zurück n den Staaten versuchte Freddy 1946 die gefallenen Kameraden zu rächen, konnte die abtrünnigen und egoistischen Kainiten aber nicht besiegen. Beeindruckt von seinem Willen und Mut nahm Evan, der sich zusammen mit Claire Anderson in der Kneipe aufhielt, in welcher Freddy seine "Kameraden" stellte, Ihn in sein Rudel, die Sanguini Noctis auf, sodass Er Teil des Sabbat wurde. Freddy war lange Zeit Teil des Rudels und reiste in der Gefolgschaft von Evan Bennett durch die Staaten. Er war 1983 bei der Rekrutierung von Benjamin Hobbs in Richmond dabei und ebenso 1989 in Seattle, als das Rudel begann, Dean Parker auf die Probe zu stellen. Beeindruckt von Dean stimmte er 1998 dessen Aufnahme in das Rudel zu. In Sacramento wurde Er Jahre später Zeuge, wie Jeff Franklin von Evan gerettet und ebenfalls rekrutiert wurde. Er war in den letzten zwei Jahren seines Unlebens in Los Angeles im Konflikt um den Sarkophag von Ankara beteiligt. Hier kämpfte Freddy an verschiedenen Fronten, vornehmlich gegen die Camarilla und erledigte, gemeinsam mit seinem Rudel, Aufträge für den hiesigen Bischof Andrei. Er war beim Angriff auf den Ventrue Tower dabei und lief mit in die tödliche Falle, die das Rudel zerstören sollte. Er überlebte die Sprengung der Tür des Raumes, in dem sich das Rudel verschanzt hatte und stellte sich dem Sheriff mutig in den Weg, bezahlte diesen Heldenmut aber schlussendlich mit seinem Unleben. Geschichte Frühe Jahre: Frederic Connors, von allen später nur "Freddy" genannt, wurde am 25.01.1901 als Sohn einer einfachen Arbeiterfamilie in Washington D.C. geboren. Sein Vater besaß eine eigene kleine Werkstatt und arbeitete viel, um die Familie zu versorgen. Freddy wuchs um die Zeit des 1. Weltkrieges herum auf und führte das Geschäft seines Vaters als Mechaniker fort, als Dieser in den Kriegseinsatz berufen wurde, von dem Er nicht zurückkehren sollte. Frederic machte sich Vorwürfe, seinen Vater nicht in den Krieg begleitet zu haben und glaubte, dass Dieser dann überlebt haben könnte. Als 1942 weitere Soldaten für den Krieg gesucht werden, zögerte Frederic keine Sekunde. Entgegen dem Wunsch seiner Mutter gab Er die Werkstatt auf, meldete sich freiwillig und wurde später einer Kompanie zugeteilt, die eine Bresche in der Normandie öffnen sollten. Entschlossen bis in den Tod: Freddy kämpfte etliche Schlachten in der Zeit des 2. Weltkriegs und sah dort entsetzliche Dinge. Er wurde mit der Zeit immer leichter reizbar und aggressiver, was Ihm jedoch in etlichen Situationen das Leben rettete. 1944 war Frederic Teil der Einheiten, die am sogenannten "D-Day" in der Normandie anlandeten, um eine Bresche nach Deutschland zu öffnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Freddy bereits in verschiedenen Schlachten des Krieges gekämpft, war abgehärtet und zu allem entschlossen. Er wurde der Einheit von Cpt. Jonathan Horvath zugeteilt, die vornehmlich nachts agierten. Was Frederic zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste war, dass mehrere Kainiten Teil dieser Einheit waren, darunter auch der Captain selbst. Einige Zeit nach Ankunft in der Normandie kam es zu einem nächtlichen Schusswechsel an der Front, als feindliche Soldaten versuchten, die Bresche zu durchbrechen und in dessen Verlauf mehrere Soldaten getötet und auch Freddy, der die Verteidigung todesmutig hielt, von mehreren Kugeln getroffen wurde. Sterbend im Schützengraben schien es keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben. Zwar kam Jonathan Horvath Ihm mit einigen Leuten zu Hilfe und tötete die Angreifer, konnte für den Soldaten Frederic Connors jedoch nichts mehr tun, da Er den Weg zum Lazarett niemals überlebt hätte. Als Er dessen Verbitterung und Wut in den Augen sah, nicht die übliche Angst vor dem Tod, handelte Er kurzentschlossen und machte Freddy das Angebot, ewig zu leben und die Chance auf einen erneuten Kampf zu erhalten. Ohne in diesem Moment wirklich zu verstehen, was Ihm da angeboten wurde, nahm Freddy das Angebot an und wurde so zu einem Vampir. Verrat in den eigenen Reihen: Nachdem Er ein Kainit geworden war, blieb für Freddy kaum Zeit, sich mit seinem neuen Zustand vertraut zu machen. Seine Überlebenschancen hatten sich massiv erhöht, jedoch konnte Er den Blutdurst in der ersten Zeit kaum bändigen. Die Tatsache, dass Er ein Brujah war, machte die Sache nicht leichter, da sein Blut vor Wut auf seine Feinde zu kochen schien. So gut es ging versuchte Jonathan Horvath Ihm seine neue Situation zu erklären und fungierte in den ersten Tagen als Mentor. Doch keine zwei Wochen, nachdem Er Freddy verwandelt hatte, wurde Jonathan Horvath beim Vorstoß von einer Mörsergranate getroffen und in Stücke gerissen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war Freddy allein mit den anderen Untoten innerhalb seiner Kompanie. Schnell zeigte sich, dass nur Jonathan Horvath die Kainiten als Einheit zusammengehalten hatten. Nach seinem Tod beschlossen die Anderen, zu fliehen und sich nicht länger an diesem Konflikt zu beteiligen. Da Sie eingekesselt waren, brauchten Sie ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Freddy, der bereits zuvor signalisiert hatte, dass Er nicht bereit war, den Kampf aufzugeben und wie ein Feigling zu desertieren, wurde in den Plan gar nicht erst eingeweiht. Die Kainiten besprachen einen neuen Vorstoßplan, bei dem die sterblichen Soldaten der Einheit einen Sturmangriff führen sollten, geschützt vom Deckungsfeuer Ihrer Kameraden. Tatsächlich rannten die sterblichen Soldaten und Freddy, als Einziger nicht Eingeweihter unter den Kainiten, auf den Feind zu, im guten Glauben, Unterstützung aus der zweiten Reihe zu erhalten. Diese kam jedoch nicht ,da die Kainiten die Ablenkung ausnutzten und vom Schlachtfeld flohen. Freddy musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie seine Kameraden, an deren Seite Er seit Monaten gedient hatte, niedergemetzelt wurden und Er sich selbst nur retten konnte, weil Er als Kainit wesentlich widerstandsfähiger war. Nachdem Er sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und erkannte, dass die anderen Vampire der Einheit geflohen waren, schwor Er, Rache zu nehmen. Brennende Vergeltung: Nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Krieg machte sich Freddy auf eine Jagd quer durch die Staaten, um die verräterischen Kainiten seiner Einheit zu finden und seinen Schwur, die gefallenen Kameraden zu rächen, einzuhalten. Mehr als ein Jahr suchte Er vergeblich, da Er nur wenige Informationen über seine früheren Kameraden besaß und so alle Orte, von denen Sie vormals gesprochen hatten, aufsuchen musste. Dabei schreckte Er auch nicht vor Einschüchterung oder gar Folter zurück, um von Bekannten oder Freunden der Gesuchten Informationen zu erhalten. Nach mehr als einem Jahr konnte Freddy die Mitglieder seiner alten Einheit in einer Kneipe in Louisiana aufspüren und zur Rede stellen. Zu seinem Entsetzen waren Sie absolut von der Richtigkeit Ihrer Taten überzeugt, da Sie noch lebten und somit etwas richtig gemacht haben mussten. Von seinem brodelnden Brujah Blut überwältigt, ignorierte Freddy die Tatsache, dass seine Feinde massiv in der Überzahl waren und griff diese an. Es entbrannte ein Kampf inmitten der Kneipe, den Freddy jedoch von vornherein nicht gewinnen konnte. Beitritt zu den Sanguini Noctis: Frederic wurde im Kampf von den ehemaligen Mitgliedern seiner Einheit übel zugerichtet und in keinem guten Zustand zurück gelassen. Was Er nicht wusste war, dass Evan Bennett und Claire Anderson sich zeitgleich in der Kneipe befunden hatten und die gesamte Auseinandersetzung beobachtet hatten. Beeindruckt von Freddy's Mut und dem Willen, seinen Kameraden beizustehen, machte Evan Ihm das Angebot, sich seinem Rudel, den Sanguini Noctis, anzuschließen. Andernfalls würde Er Ihn töten und somit von seinem Leid erlösen. Freddy, der noch nicht bereit für den Tod war, akzeptierte das Angebot. Durch das Blut Evan's wurde Er geheilt und zog dann mit den beiden Vampiren als neues Mitglied des Rudels und des Sabbat weiter. Das Rudel wächst: Freddy folgte Evan und Claire bei Ihren Aufträgen für den Sabbat quer durch die Staaten und die drei Kainiten waren sehr erfolgreich bei Ihren Missionen. Schließlich wurden Sie 1983 nach Richmond, Virginia, beordert, um einige Agenten der Camarilla in der Stadt zur Strecke zu bringen. Dabei lernte Freddy, gemeinsam mit den Anderen, den jungen Nosferatu Benjamin Hobbs kennen, der alleingelassen in der Kanalisation von Richmond sein Dasein fristete. Freddy verstand sich sofort gut mit dem jungen Nosferatu, da Er gut verstand wie es sich anfühlt, sich allein durchschlagen zu müssen. Nicht zuletzt der neuen Freundschaft zu Freddy war es zu verdanken, dass Benjamin einwilligte, seinen neuen Freunden zu helfen, die Agenten der Camarilla aufzuspüren und allesamt zur Strecke zu bringen. Als die Vergeltung der Sekte auf dem Fuße folgte, wollte Evan einen riskanten Weg aus der Stadt nehmen, doch Freddy war überzeugt, dass Benjamin Ihnen abermals helfen würde, zu entkommen. Diese Einschätzung erwies sich als richtig, da Benjamin das Rudel nicht an die Camarilla verriet, sondern Ihnen einen alten Fluchttunnel aus der Stadt zeigte. Überzeugt von seinen Qualitäten, bot Evan dem Nosferatu die Mitgliedschaft im Rudel an. Freddy stimmte sofort zu, den Nosferatu aufzunehmen. Als 1989 bekannt wurde, dass Wyatt Thompson getötet worden war, zeigte Freddy keinerlei Trauer oder Wut darüber, sondern eher Erleichterung. Er war bereits seit langem dafür gewesen, den Ghul zu vernichten, da Dieser keine Ehre besaß, konnte Evan davon aber nie überzeugen. Er zeigte sich interessiert an Dean Parker und beteiligte sich auf Wunsch seines Duktus daran, den jungen Mann auf die Probe zu stellen, auch wenn Er lange Zeit nicht glaubte, dass Dieser die ständige Flucht durchhalten würde. Freddy wurde eines Besseren belehrt und sprach schließlich seinen offenen Respekt für den jungen Mann aus. Er war letztlich dafür, als Evan 1998 die Entscheidung traf, Dean zu seinem Nachkommen und Teil des Rudels zu machen. In der ersten Zeit nach dem Beitritt trainierte Er mit Dean oft den Straßenkampf und brachte Ihm diverse Tricks und Kniffe bei. Die Rettung Jeff Franklins: Freddy war im Jahr 2001 anwesend, als das Rudel nach Sacramento gerufen wurde und erlebte, wie Andrei die Pläne für den Krieg um Los Angeles verkündete und Jeff Franklin als Bauernopfer für das jüngste Versagen mehrerer Rudel hinrichten wollte. Er beobachtete, wie der Citygangrel immer wieder niedergeschlagen wurde und verspürte Abscheu und Zorn ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Er stand direkt neben Evan, hielt diesen aber nicht auf, als Er vortrat, um Jeff für das Rudel aufzunehmen. Als die Sanguini Noctis mit Ihrem neuen Mitglied von dannen zogen, war es Freddy, der den schwerverletzten Jeff stützte und den Anwesenden mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck und eindeutiger Gestik zeigte, was Er von Ihnen hielt. Krieg in Los Angeles & Untergang: Von 2002 - 2004 war Freddy, gemeinsam mit dem Rest des Rudels in Los Angeles und führte die Missionen von Andrei aus, um die Camarilla zu stürzen und den Sarkophag von Ankara zu zerstören. Dabei fühlte Er sich oftmals an den Krieg erinnert, was seine aggressive Art nur noch verstärkte. In seiner Freizeit trieb Er sich öfter in den Kneipen Downtowns herum. So lernte Er die hiesigen Brujah kennen, allen voran Nines Rodriguez und Damsel. Er zeigte romantisches Interesse an Damsel, da Ihm Ihre Art gefiel, doch war die wesentlich ältere Brujah an einem "Newbie" wie Ihm kaum interessiert und ließ Ihn mehrmals abblitzen. Schließlich bemerkte Freddy 2004 die Veränderungen am Verhalten Evan's, nachdem Dieser und Dean Amadeo Mendez begegnet waren. Er machte sich Sorgen über die Zukunft des Rudels, überließ es aber Claire, Gespräche mit Evan über die Angelegenheit zu führen, da Er die Rangfolge innerhalb des Rudels respektierte und der Meinung war, dass dies die "Oberen" untereinander klären müssten und Er sich als Soldat nicht einmischen würde. Freddy folgte dem Rudel in den Ventrue Tower, im guten Glauben, dass die Verteidigung des Turms faktisch nicht mehr gegeben ist. Er vertraute Evan's Einschätzung der Glaubwürdigkeit dieser Information, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Das Rudel erreichte den 17. Stock, wurde dann aber zunehmend eingekesselt. Als sich die Gruppe in einem Konferenzraum verschanzte, versperrte Freddy gemeinsam mit Benjamin Hobbs die Türen. Als diese aufgesprengt wurden, überlebte Er und wurde zurück geschleudert, verletzte sich dabei aber schwer. Als Ihm bewusst wurde, dass Benjamin tot war, verfiel Freddy in tollkühne Raserei und ignorierte seine Verletzungen und die Warnungen Evan's, der Ihn aufforderte, in Deckung zu gehen. Er griff den Sheriff frontal an, konnte Diesem aber keine Verletzungen beibringen. Letztlich war Freddy zu schwer verletzt, um auszuweichen und bezahlte seine Tollkühnheit teuer, als Er dem Schwerthieb des Sheriffs nicht entkommen konnte und von Diesem enthauptet wurde. Sunglasses at Night Staffel II: Freddy wird mehrfach von Dean erwähnt, als Dieser den neuen Bekanntschaften Alice Jefferson und Rick Mason von seinen ehemaligen Rudelmitgliedern erzählt. Dabei spricht Er Ihn mit dem Spitznamen "Angry Fred" an und lässt dabei auch durchblicken, was für eine sympathische und aufrichtige Art Freddy besaß. Er spricht auch von den unzähligen Malen, in denen Freddy in Schlägereien in Kneipen verwickelt war und spielt hier unter anderem auf diverse Prügeleien im "Last Round" in Los Angeles an. Staffel III: In "Los Angeles bei Nacht" spüren Dean und Jeff die Anwesenheit von Freddy, als Sie gemeinsam mit Elizabeth DeWitt die Vaulderie durchführen, um das Rudel der Sanguini Noctis neu zu bilden, sowie seine Zustimmung. Er wird ab diesem Moment von seinen Kameraden als schützender Ahnengeist betrachtet. Später glaubt Dean die Präsenz von Freddy abermals spüren zu können, als in "Symphonie aus Tod und Schmerz" die Ahnengeister herbeigerufen werden, um den Geist von Lilith zurück in den Abgrund zu schicken. Erscheinung Frederic Connors ist von vergleichsweise kleiner Statur und obgleich Er recht muskulös und kräftig gebaut ist, wird Er oft auf seine kleine Erscheinung angesprochen, was Ihn regelmäßig in Rage versetzt. Er kompensiert seine durchschnittliche Größe mit einer vorlauten Art und lässt gerne seine Muskeln spielen, wobei Er auch gerne von seiner übernatürlichen Kraft Gebrauch macht. Des Weiteren besitzt Freddy schulterlange, schwarze Haare und einen Drei-Tage-Bart, der an einigen Stellen bereits grau zu werden beginnt. Er hat markante braune Augen und ein leicht wettergegerbtes Gesicht, was von seiner Zeit im Krieg und dem Leben im Krieg herrührt. Auf Höhe seiner Lunge besitzt Er mehrere Narben in Form von Einschusslöchern in der Brust, wo Ihn einst die Kugeln trafen, die Ihn beinahe getötet hätten. Freddy bevorzugt dunkle Kleidung, meist ausgefranste Jeans und dunkle T-Shirts, wobei Er auch selten ohne seine Lederjacke gesehen wird. Allgemein sieht Er wie ein klassischer Brujah aus, was Ihm auch gerne vorgehalten wird. Er betont aber stets, dass Er kein Biker ist und nicht Motorrad fahren kann, weswegen Er nicht dem Klischee entsprechen würde. Dennoch ist sich Freddy bewusst, dass Er eindeutig als Brujah zu erkennen ist, was Ihn aber nicht übermäßig stört. Persönlichkeit Freddy hat keine komplizierte oder tiefgründige Persönlichkeit. Er ist laut, aufbrausend und direkt, aber auch immer offen und ehrlich. Er sagt was Er denkt, unabhängig davon, ob dies seinem Gegenüber gefällt oder Diesen verletzen könnte. Er ist stolz auf diese Ehrlichkeit und betont immer wieder, dass es genau diese Einstellung ist, die Ihn von den windigen Typen der Camarilla unterscheide. Er hält nichts von der Obrigkeit und beschreibt sich selbst als "einfachen Mann" oder "einfachen Soldaten im großen Spiel". Obwohl Er gerne mit dem Kopf durch die Wand geht, starrsinnig und verletzend sein kann, ist Freddy auch eine treue Seele. Er steht für seine Kameraden ein und hasst nichts mehr als Intrigen und Verrat in den eigenen Reihen. Für seine Freunde steht Er ein und riskiert dabei auch gerne mal, verprügelt oder verletzt zu werden. Er kann jedoch auch herzlich, kameradschaftlich und gesellig gegenüber denen sein, die Er liebt. So trainierte Er früher viel mit Dean und zeigte Ihm, wie man im Straßenkampf überlebt und trieb sich viel mit Jeff auf den Straßen von Sacramento und Los Angeles herum, wo die Beiden viele gute Abende verbrachten. Freddy's größter Schwachpunkt ist seine Unbeherrschtheit. Er neigt dazu, in seiner Wut die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Dinge zu tun, die Ihm am Ende mehr selbst schaden als seinen Feinden. Dieser Eigenschaft verdankt Er auch seinen Spitznamen "Angry Fred". Wie alle Brujah will Er darauf jedoch nicht angesprochen werden, ist sich aber durchaus bewusst, dass sein Verhalten Konsequenzen auch für seine Kameraden hat. Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber stets versucht Er deshalb, seinen Zorn entfernt von seinen Kameraden auszuleben, um diese nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Freddy besaß sämtliche Stärken und Schwächen eines Kainiten vom Clan Brujah Antitribu. Stärken: * Unsterblichkeit: Wie alle Vampire ist Freddy nahezu unsterblich. Er altert nicht auf natürliche Weise und überlebte so bereits mehrere Jahrzehnte in stets gleichbleibendem Alter und Erscheinung. So genießt Er auch Immunität gegenüber Krankheiten und Infektionen. * Blutmacht: Kainiten besitzen die Fähigkeit, durch Blut Ihre körperlichen Kräfte kurzzeitig über das natürliche Maß hinaus zu steigern und sind so zu großen Kraftakten fähig. Freddy machte sehr oft Gebrauch von dieser Fähigkeit, um seine Meinung zu unterstreichen. * Blutheilung: Freddy kann sich, wie alle Vampire, schnell von den meisten Verletzungen erholen. So kann Er sein Blut konzentrieren, um Wunden zu schließen und Verletzungen ungeschehen zu machen. Er braucht kaum Erholung nach einem Kampf, was Ihm generell sehr entgegen kommt. * Disziplinen: Freddy besitzt die klassischen Disziplinen des Clans Brujah: "Stärke", "Geschwindigkeit" und "Präsenz". Von Claire Anderson lernte Er im Laufe der gemeinsamen Zeit im Rudel die Grundlagen der Disziplin "Seelenstärke", da Er diese für ausgesprochen nützlich hielt. - Stärke: Freddy besitzt gesteigerte körperliche Kräfte, was Er gerne nutzt, um seiner Meinung in Auseinandersetzungen auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise Nachdruck zu verleihen. Seiner Statur nach würde man Ihm diese Kraft nicht ansehen, was Ihm manchmal zum Vorteil gereicht. - Geschwindigkeit: Frederic ist unglaublich schnell und kann sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch seine Feinde hindurch bewegen. Wie die meisten seines Clans nutzt Freddy gerne die Kombination der hohen Schnelligkeit mit seiner übermenschlichen Kraft, um verheerenden Schaden im Kampf anzurichten. - Präsenz: Obgleich Er von dieser Fähigkeit nicht viel hält, da er glaubt, dass es eine unehrenhafte Methode sei, sich "Gehör zu verschaffen", nutzt Freddy die Disziplin, wenn nötig, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Dabei schreckt er auch nicht davor zurück, diese Fähigkeit bei anderen Vampiren einzusetzen, was schon öfters mit einem Rückschlag endete. - Seelenstärke: Von Claire Anderson lernte Freddy, in der gemeinsamen Zeit bei den Sanguini Noctis, die Grundlagen der Disziplin. Als Er erfuhr, dass Sie diese Fähigkeit besitzt, bat Freddy Claire darum, die Grundlagen von Ihr beigebracht zu bekommen, um bei zukünftigen Auseinandersetzungen ein "noch härterer Bastard" zu sein. Claire empfand dies als eine gute Idee und willigte schließlich ein. Schwächen: * Feuer/Sonnenlicht: Wie alle Vampire ist Freddy enorm anfällig gegenüber Feuer und Sonnenlicht und kann von diesem mühelos vernichtet werden. * Enthauptung: Für alle Vampire, einschließlich Freddy, bedeutet das Abtrennen des Kopfes den sofortigen und endgültigen Tod. * Pfählung: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs mit einem Objekt durchstoßen, fällt dieser in Starre. Er ist unfähig, sich bewegen oder zu erholen, bis das Objekt aus seinem Herzen entfernt worden ist. * Hang zur Raserei: Freddy ist ein Vampir vom Clan Brujah, was bedeutet, dass sein Blut sich in einem konstanten Zustand der Erregung befindet. Wie alle Mitglieder seines Clans ist Freddy enorm leicht reizbar, was seine Aggressionsprobleme, die Er bereits zu Lebzeiten hatte, nur noch verstärkte. So kam Er auch zu seinem Spitznamen "Angry Fred". * Herz-Extraktion: Wird das Herz eines Vampirs aus seinem Körper entfernt, bedeutet dies seinen endgültigen Tod, der unmittelbar eintritt. Beziehungen Freddy & Jonathan Horvath: (Mentor) - Jonathan Horvath war der Captain der Einheit, mit der Freddy im Jahr 1944 in der Normandie landete. Beide kannten sich zuvor nicht und dienten lediglich zufällig in derselben Einheit. Doch Jonathan fiel bald der unbändige Kampfeswille und Mut auf, den der junge Frederic besaß, was Diesem stark imponierte. Als Er mitbekam, dass Freddy über seinen bevorstehenden Tod keine Angst, sondern nur Wut zeigte, war Er so beeindruckt, dass Er Ihm den Kuss schenkte. Die Beiden verband daraufhin eine kurze Mentor/Schüler Beziehung, die jedoch durch den Tod Jonathan's abrupt endete. Dennoch lehrte Er Freddy die Grundzüge seines Daseins und wurde zu einer Art Vorbild. Spätere Anführer wurden von Frederic stets mit seinem Mentor und dessen Eigenschaften verglichen und an Ihm gemessen. Freddy & die Sanguini Noctis: (Kameraden/Rudelmitglieder) - Freddy wurde für die Sanguini Noctis rekrutiert, nachdem Er mit seinem Kampfeswillen und seiner Bereitschaft, für Freunde und Verbündete einzustehen, Evan's Respekt gewonnen hatte. Zunächst war Er skeptisch ob seines neuen Anführers, akzeptierte Diesen jedoch, um überleben zu können. Später verdiente sich Evan jedoch seinen Respekt und Freddy folgte Ihm blind, da Er Ihn als Anführer schätzte. Auch mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Rudels verstand sich Freddy gut, allen voran mit Benjamin Hobbs, mit dem Er das Schicksal, ohne Erzeuger durchkommen zu müssen, teilte. Er war Dean gegenüber lange Zeit misstrauisch und hielt Diesen für einen Schwächling, am Ende konnte sich aber auch Dieser den Respekt des Brujah verdienen. Von Jeff war Freddy von Beginn an beeindruckt, da Dieser sich nicht unterkriegen ließ. Auch später zogen die Beiden gemeinsam los, um sich mit anderen Kainiten und auch Sterblichen in Schlägereien und Auseinandersetzungen zu messen und wetteten oft, wer mehr einstecken kann. Bis zuletzt war Freddy gegenüber seinen Freunden loyal und hätte alles für diese getan. Für Ihn galt der Grundsatz: "Keiner ist ersetzbar und Unleben werden nicht ausgetauscht". Freddy & Damsel: (Love Interest) - Freddy zeigte großes romantisches Interesse an Damsel, als Er diese im "Last Round" in Los Angeles erstmals traf. Er sah in Ihr das "gewisse Feuer" und erhoffte sich bei jedem neuen Besuch, Sie beeindrucken zu können. Er zog jedoch grundsätzlich bei allen Versuchen, Sie zu beeindrucken den Kürzeren und musste letztlich einsehen, dass Er keine Chance hatte, bei Ihr zu landen. Dennoch war Er bis zum Ende davon überzeugt, dass die heißblütige Brujah Ihn genauso anziehend fand wie umgekehrt. Trivia * Freddy war die insgesamt 2. Person, die von Evan für das ursprüngliche Rudel der Sanguini Noctis rekrutiert worden ist. * Obgleich Er diverse Feuerwaffen und ähnliches nutzte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, besaß Freddy zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Waffe, die Er wirklich als "seine" bezeichnen würde. Er war, nach eigenen Angaben, immer ein Verfechter des "Guten alten Faustrechts". * Freddy sieht aus wie ein Biker, kann jedoch nicht Motorrad fahren. Seiner Meinung nach entspricht Er allein schon deswegen nicht dem Archetyp des Clans Brujah. * Wie alle Brujah hasst Freddy es, auf seine Probleme mit der Raserei angesprochen zu werden. Er akzeptiert jedoch den Beinamen "Angry Fred", auch wenn Dieser eigentlich nichts Anderes ist, als eine Anspielung auf sein Wutproblem. * Da Er und Benjamin Hobbs beide einen Spitznamen besitzen, versuchte Er mehrfach für Claire, einen Spitznamen im gleichen Stil, den Namen "Beauty Claire", durchzusetzen. Trotz allgemeinem Zuspruch der Anderen machte Claire auf "direkte Weise" klar, dass Sie davon nichts hält, weswegen Er letztlich davon abkam. Kategorie:Andere Charaktere